Little Lives
by Jondrettegirly
Summary: When Enjolras saves Eponine from a jam, she decides to do everything in her power to repay him for what he did. A look into the blossoming relationship between the apollo and the gamine during and after the barricades. E/E
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Eponine Thenardier was known to those in Paris simply as the daughter of Monsieur Thenardier, a well known con man and thief. So it was unsurprising that for the majority of her life she had been avoided everywhere she went. She did not blame the citizens of Paris for not trusting her; if she had been in their position she too would cross the street when she saw herself. Her understanding of this, of course, did not stop her from getting lonely, so when a boy moved into the apartment opposite her family's, a boy who actually seemed to care about her well-being and who treated her like a person, she obviously fell for him instantly.

She had never really been loved; not even when she was a child. She had been taken care of and her father had never failed to show her off to the customers at the inn, but he had never been loved. Her parents only love was their greed, something that had consumed them even before she had been born. And when their inn had been lost and her family had moved to Paris, their greed had overcome any 'love' they had felt for her. They thrust her into their schemes and cons without a car of her safety.

Marius, however, did seem to care; or so she had thought. But now he was in love with the lark and she once again was alone and unloved. And so she went back to wandering the streets of Paris, daydreaming about the life she might have had should he not have caught Cosette's eye that day in the courtyard.

It began to rain, and her feet slipped on the cobblestones slightly as she made her way through the city that she loved. She sang quietly to herself as she did so; a song that she had known from when she was younger, and one that seemed to perfectly sit her situation.

"Pauvre petite fille. Pauvre petite fille. Reste seul dans l'obscurite. Pauvre petite fille. Pauvre petite fille."

It was nearing morning when she reached the gorbeau apartment building. Her father and the rest of the Patron-Minette would have already returned form their nightly thieving, and she was sure to receive a lashing for having returned so late, but it was nothing she wasn't used to.

"'Ponine!" Of course, he was drunk. "Where have you been, girl?"

Eponine slid through the front door and turned to see her father standing at the table situated in the middle of the small room. Her siblings were nowhere in sight, no doubt having fled the second her father arrived home drunk. He was mean when he was drunk. Even meaner than usual.

"I'm sorry. I got lost." She lied, knowing that there was no way he would believe her. She was right. He lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat and holding her against the wall, his face mere inches away from her own, allowing her to smell the whiskey and tobacco on his breath; a sickening concoction that made her blood curdle.

"Don't lie to me girl!" He spat. Eponine closed her eyes, calming her heart rate as she worked out what to say to avoid a beating.

"I'm sorry father. Please forgive me."

At that he moved away, allowing her to reach a hand up to rub the marks that his grip had left on her neck; they would no doubt leave bruises, but they would be far better than the bruises she would have received had she tried to argue her way out of it.

"These are troubled times 'Ponine. We need every penny we can get. Tonight I'm sending you down to the Jardin d'Eden." He slurred, turning his back on her and leaning on the table once more. Eponine shook her head, not believing what he had just said to her. He could not truly be considering sending there, suggesting that she lower herself to selling her body?

"Please father, not there. I'll do anything else; I'll rob and con but I cannot do this. Please." She whispered, stepping forward slightly.

"You will not argue with me on this Eponine or I promise, you will not live another day to argue." Her father warned, turning back to her so she could see the anger in his eyes.

"I will not do this father." She said, straightening her back slightly and raising her chin. She instantly knew this was a bad idea.

That was when the first hit struck her cheek, throwing her to the floor. A searing and burning pain welled up in her face but she choked down her tears. She would not cry. She had stopped cry after the first fifteen or so beatings and she would not start again now.

"You will go to the Jardin d'Eden tonight, or you will not step foot in this house again." Her father spat, kicking her in the stomach as he spoke in some sick attempt to emphasise his meaning.

"Yes father." She whispered, picking herself up from the ground and inching towards the door, slipping out unnoticed, limping down the stairs and out into the street.

She did not know where she was heading until she arrived outside the Cafe Musain. of course her subconscious had brought her here, the one place where she expected Marius to be.

She slipped inside, greeting Madame Hucheloup with a small nod, though she doubted that the owner of the cafe even knew who she was.

She made her way up the stairs where she knew the Les Amis would be holding their meeting. It was usual for the Les Amis de l'ABC to be found in the Cafe Musain in the evenings, but being so close to the revolution Eponine found the centre players of the June rebellion crowded around a table staring intently at a map of the city.

She took a moment to look at Marius, who was discussing something with Enjolras, the leader of the rebellion. He looked happier than she ahd even seen him, although his eyes seemed slightly glazed over as if he wasn't really paying attention to what Enjolras was saying. She smiled slightly as she thought for a moment that perhaps he was thinking about her, but then she realised that his thoughts were likely focused on the lark, and her smile was wiped away almost instantly. Her gaze drifted to the Apollo. He was a handsome man, with a chiselled jaw-line and a firm brow, but she couldn't help but think that the man before her was nothing more than a shell of a man, a marble statue that cared about nothing but his revolution, or at least that was the impression he seemed to allow everyone to think. She had known the man for as long as she had known Marius, yet she had never seen him show any sign of emotion. He intrigued her for she had never met anyone quite like him before.

Her gaze snapped back to Marius as he turned his head towards her, a large smile spreading over his face. She smiled in return as he made his way towards her.

"'Ponine. My dear 'Ponine. Have you heard from Cosette? Is that why you're here?" Of course, the lark.

"I have a letter for you from her." Eponine whispered, suddenly remembering the letter Cosette had asked her to deliver, pulling it from the pocket of her dress.

"Thank you 'Ponine!" He smiled, kissing her cheek and running to the corner of the room to read his letter from his beloved Cosette.

"You shouldn't do that, you know." A voice sounded beside her. She spun around and her eyes met the icy blue ones of Enjolras.

"What do you mean Monsieur?" Eponine asked innocently.

"You deliver his letters like his private messenger bird. If you continue to allow him to live without knowing of your feelings for him, to allow him to live in blissful ignorance, then you shall forever live as his shadow, Eponine." Enjolras explained, his famous neutral expression etched into his features. His blonde hair was falling over his eyes slightly, and he had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbows, accounting for the heat in the room. Eponine's eyes darted down, not wanting to keep eye contact with him as he scolded her, and instead she followed a bead of sweat as it traced a line down the nape of his neck before become lost in the fold of his shirt.

She sighed. Did everyone know of her feelings for Marius besides Marius himself?

"What would you suggest I did otherwise Monsieur? This is the only way I can be close to him, and to live without him would not be living at all." Eponine explained, never looking up to meet his piercing eyes. He intimidated her; he had an all-knowing presence, one that made her believe he was wise beyond his years, and made her think he could see straight through any lies she tried to throw his way.

"Learn to love from afar." Was his simple answer, and with that he turned and headed back towards the map, leaning against the table in a way that reminded her of her father. He glanced up once in her direction, catching her gaze, before glancing back down to the map.

Eponine sat in the cafe watching the Les Amis for hours after that, thinking over what Enjolras had said to her. 'Learn to love from afar.' Perhaps that was what the marble man himself had learnt to do over the years. Perhaps he had someone that he himself loved, but being the leader of the Les Amis he would have no time for anything but the cause. So he loved from afar. Perhaps.

Suddenly Eponine jumped from the table she had been perched on, realising the time. It was early evening, and if she arrived home later that night without a penny from the Jardin d'Eden she would surely receive a lashing far worse than any she had received before, or even worse.

She slipped out of the cafe before anyone could notice, fingering the bruise that was slowly beginning to form on her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The Jardin d'Eden, so nicknamed by the customers who frequent there because to them it is some kind of heavenly paradise. St. Michel's answer for the docks in Monfermeil, the Jardin d'Eden was where any lonely man would go to warm his bed for a couple of hours. And now Eponine would be the one doing the warming.

She inhaled a deep and shaky breath before she entered, watching as the women around her downgraded themselves for the men that came to visit. She took a place slightly away from the centre of the park. It was a large place, with a bandstand in the centre and a small stream slightly further down the hill from where she was sat. Had it not been the home of all of the prostitutes in St. Michel it surely would have been a beautiful place.

As she sat pondering over this, many men sauntered past her, looking her up and down. She refused to make eye contact with any of them knowing that if she did so they would seek what she did not want to give.

After a while a man finally came and sat down next to her. She closed her eyes as he said "Hello" and prayed that he would leave.

"So, how much do you charge?" The man asked suddenly. Eponine's eyes widened as she stared up at the man. She had not even considered a price and she was unsure of what was a common price among the ladies.

"One crown." She guessed, searching the man's face for any sign that she had made a bad decision.

"One crown? For you? You're not worth one whole crown!" The man spat at her, laughing slightly. The sound made Eponine shiver.

"That is my price Monsieur. Are you willing to pay it?" She asked, raising her chin slightly.

The man slowly shook his head, a foul smile plastered on his features. He was a handsome man; not on the same level as Marius or Enjolras, but he was not bad looking. Eponine guessed from the boyish looks that he still held that he was somewhere in his twenties, perhaps nearing his thirties. Her gaze drifted down to the wedding ring on his left hand.

Suddenly he lunged at her, his actions reminding her to an extent of her father. He pushed her over onto the grass, falling atop of her, that same wicked smile still on his face.

"I am certainly not willing to pay that price. So I shall just take what I want." He spat at her, before pressing a rough kiss to her neck, pulling her skirts up with one hand and undoing his belt with the other.

"Please Monsieur! Please, get off me! Leave me alone! Please don't!" Eponine pleaded with the man, tears welling in her eyes as she pushed and struggled, doing her best to push the man off her. But he was stronger.

"The more you struggle, the more this will hurt." The man simply replied. Eponine squeezed her eyes closed, awaiting what she was sure was to come, tears spilling from her eyes.

And then suddenly the heat from the man was gone and there were no more hands roaming her body freely. She dared to open one eye in time to see someone throw a punch at the man causing him to fall to the ground, clutching his nose.

"Do you think it is your right to rape women?" The person doing the punching asked. The voice sounded familiar to Eponine but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, and as the man stood in the shadows she was unable to put a face to the voice.

"She was offering it! That's why she's here!" The other man spat, clutching his now broken nose.

"She said no!" The person doing the punching kicked the man in the stomach. "Which means that, despite the reason she may be here, she did not want to sleep with you!" Another kick. The man on the ground tried to stand and run but the person kicked him was relentless in his beating. "The more you struggle, the more this will hurt." The person kicking him spat back the man's own words. One more kick and the man was out cold, not dead, just unconscious.

That was when the person doing the punching turned to Eponine, striding into the light that streamed from the bandstand. She first saw a head of blonde curls that sat loosely on the man's head. She then noticed the man's piercing, icy blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul. And then the famous red jacket caught her attention. Enjolras.

"Eponine?" He asked slowly, trying to put the pieces together in his head when he saw her. He looked puzzled, the first time Eponine had seem him confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly as his held out his hand and helped Eponine up from the ground.

"I was - I was - " She gestured towards the man, and then towards the bandstand where multiple ladies where showing their wares. " - working." She whispered finally, closing her eyes in disgust.

"You mean you're a - " Enjolras began, eyes widening slightly, and Eponine nodded. His features firmed once more and he turned on his heal, motioning for her to follow him. "Come, Eponine. I'll walk you home."

Eponine's eyes widened at the thought of heading home. "No, please Monsieur. If I arrive home without a penny my father will be furious. I would rather just stay here." She replied.

Enjolras stopped in his tracks, turning to look at the gamine ahead of him. She had always intrigued him. She was Marius' shadow and he had seen her around the cafe multiple times, though he had never spoken to her before that day; he had more important things to take care of.

He thought for a moment, trying to think of a way around the situation. He knew of Eponine's father - who didn't - and knew the sort of man he was. Enjolras did not want to put Eponine in danger by sending her home, yet he couldn't leave her in the Jardin d'Eden any longer; no one deserved that, especially not Marius' best friend. My God, she could only be seventeen years old! No, he would not leave her there.

"If you will not allow me to take you home, perhaps you would consider coming to my apartment. There is a bed there, and enough food to fill your belly." He asked.

"Thank you, Monsieur. But if I did that, when I arrived home tomorrow morning I would recieve quite the lashing." Eponine whispered.

"In that case, I shall walk you home in the morning. I will explain to your father that I was your customer from the night before, and I wanted to pay him directly." Enjolras suggested. With a doubtful look on her rough features, Eponine finally agreed, and allowed Enjolras to begin walking her to his apartment.

"Monsieur?" Eponine asked, when they were nearing the Cafe Musain which was situated just a stone's throw away from Enjolras' apartment.

"Mm?" This was the first time the two had actually spoken on their walk.

"Why were you at the Jardin d'Eden?" Eponine asked.

"Well - I was - I mean to say - I was - " Enjolras stammered, turning a bright red colour. Eponine stared up at him. She had observed the man beside her for years and had never assumed he would do anything like that. She always seemed uninterested in women.

"You were visiting the ladies?" Eponine laughed.

Enjolras sighed, thinking hard about his answer. "I may be married to the cause, Eponine." He began slowly, shooting her a sideways glance so as to observe her reaction. "But I still have needs."

Eponine couldn't contain her laughter any longer, and threw her head back, laughing out loud. She just could not imagine Enjolras with a woman, it seemed like a foreign concept.

"Why are you laughing?" Enjolras asked, his blush disappearing slightly as he looked at her, his head cocked slightly and a confused look on his face.

Eponine's laughed died out as she wiped away a tear from her eye. "It's nothing Monsieur." She said, as he pushed open the door to his apartment.

Enjolras' apartment was small and cozy. Everything was in one room, with the kitchen and living room on a lower level to the bedroom, which had three steps leading up to a raised foundation on which sat his bed. In one corner was an old oak desk which had papers strewn across it, and book perched precariously on the edges. Besides the desk, the apartment seemed relatively tidy, although Eponine had never imagined Enjolras to be the messy type. He like everything to be perfect and exact, with everything in it's rightful place, and that was something that had transferred to his domestic life as well as the revolution.

Eponine was in awe. She had never seen something as wonderful as Enjolras' apartment. Her home was nowhere near as nice, with her parents and siblings all living in a room half the size.

"It's not much." He stated slowly, moving into the living room to move some books from the couched seating onto the desk.

Eponine moved forward and ran her finger along the spines of the books in the bookcase. She tilted her head to read the titles, but having not recieved any education she found it useless. She could feel Enjolras' eyes trained on her as she made her way around the room, examining everything she could find.

"It's wonderful." She said slowly, turning around to Enjolras with a beam. She found that he too had a slight smile on his marble features.

"I'm glad you like it." Enjolras stated, turning his back to her and heading towards his bed. "You can sleep here tonight, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Monsieur! I couldn't steal your own bed from you, I wouldn't dare!" Eponine gasped, frowning slightly.

"Eponine, you have been through a lot tonight. You need a good nights rest. Please." He gestured his hand towards the bed, and she slowly made her way over, sitting down on the edge of the bed and sighing. She looked up into his eyes, a firm and determined look on his face, and nodded slowly, knowing that she was too tired and fragile to argue and would therefore likely lose. She slid under the covers, watching as Enjolras made his way towards the couch, removing his jacket and waist coat, blowing out the only candle giving off any light and lying down on the soft fabric.

"Good night, Monsieur. And thank you." Eponine called out in the darkness.

"Good night, Eponine."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Eponine woke early the next morning, as she usually did. For a moment, she kept her eyes shut, unsure of her surroundings and confused as to where she was; the warm, fluffy mattress beneath her added to her growning confusion. And then the events of the previous night hit her. Her visit to the Cafe Musain. Her first trip to the Jardin d'Eden. The man. The attack. And Enjolras, her saviour, who had taken her into the safety of his home.

She blinked open her eyes, squinting slightly as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight that was beaming through the open window, the curtains having been forgotten about in the events of the night before. She could see Enjolras still sleeping on the couch and suddenly she began to panic.

Why had she agreed to go back to Enjolras' apartment? Why had she thought that him walking her home was in any way a good idea? Why was she still lying there when he could wake any minute? She was out of place and didn't belong there. She was a street gamine with no right to be sleeping in the bed of a bourgious student.

As silently as she possibly could, she slipped out of the bed, the wooden floorboard feeling cold against her bare feet. She tiptoed down the stairs, only pausing for a moment to glance at the sleeping Enjolras. He was peaceful and calm, with his golden curls cascading around his head on the cushion. A small smile played on her lips, before she turned to slip out of the apartment. But before she left, something caught her eye; the desk with all of his papers and plans laid out in an organised mess.

Perhaps his plans for the rebellion on amongst those, she thought, tiptoeing around the couch and towards the desk. She rummaged around the papers until she found what appeared to be a definitive list of 'need-to-know' information about the rebellion. Whilst Eponine could not exactly read, she found it easy to understand singular words picked out from a sentence, and used this technique to work out the meaning behind the rest. This is the procedure she used to read Enjolras' notes.

"Barricade." She read slowly. "Cafe Musain." She ran her fingers across the words as she read them, feeling the smooth paper with rough indents from Enjolras' pen. "Car - Cartouches. Cartridges - 107. Guns - 12."

Twelves gun? Was that all? How did he expect to revolt against the king with twelve guns. My God, there were more than double the amount of people in the Les Amis. Her head spun, trying her best to think of a solution to her saviour's problem.

And then it struck her; her father had had dealings in the past with a man named Monsieur Dubois. He was well known in the circles of the underbelly of Paris for dealing in black market weapons; knives, bullets, gunpoweder, and guns. Nodding to herself as a reward for her genius plan, she slipped from the apartment as silently as she could.

She wouldn't go home, not yet. She couldn't cope with a beating so early in the morning. Instead she found herself wandering towards the centre of the city, where she knew her brother would be. He was always in the elephant statue that was situated there, it was almost like his hideaway; a place he would go to escape our parents. She was almost jealous that he had somewhere else he could go, whilst she was forced to return home day after day.

"Gavroche!" She called up and a moment later the beaming face of her brother appeared through a hole in the side of the statue.

"'Ponine!" He beamed, sticking his back into the statue and sliding down the ladder, landing directly next to her. She pulled him into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"'Roche. How have you been?" She asked. She hadn't seen her little brother in a few days, and whilst she knew that he was just as street smart as she was - if not more - she always worried about him when he disappeared, although she knew she could always find him in his statue.

"I've been great. Are you going to the meeting today?" He asked excitedly. Of course, Gavroche had a strange obsession with the rebellion, and it worried Eponine to no end. You could almost say he was a minature Enjolras, but the comparison would be misplaces, because despite their mutual love of their Patria, and their joint determination to make a change, Gavroche was nothing like Enjolras. He was a cheeky little street gamin, witty and clever.

"I suppose I might. But Gavroche, that isn't why I'm here." Eponine started and her brother frowned slightly, noticing the serious tone of her voice. "Do you remember Monsieur Dobois?"

"The one that father worked with? I do, but why do you want to know?" He asked slowly.

"I need you to find him for me. Can you do that?" Eponine asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Of course I can, I can find anyone. But why do you need to find him?" Gavroche asked, trying his best to put together the pieces.

"It's to return a favour for a friend who helped me out of a jam. Please, can you find him for me?" Eponine asked quickly. Gavroche nodded, hugging his sister one more time, before spinning on his heal and running down the road, swerving to narrowly avoid being hit by a passing carriage.

That's one less thing to worry about, Eponine thought as she began heading towards the Cafe. She was glad Gavroche had reminded her about the meeting that day for she needed to speak to Enjolras about her plan. She wanted to do everything she could to repay him for the night before.

Eponine slid into the cafe, knowing that upstairs the Les Amis would be planning their next move. Clambering up the staircase she was proved right as she saw the Les Amis to the full extent, crowding the small upstairs room. She needed to speak to Enjolras, but he was busy perusing the map of the city once again with two men Eponine had learned to be Fueilly and Combeferre. Marius was sitting with Grantaire, raving about the lark. She was sure she saw Enjorlas casting Marius glares from across the room; perhaps he too was sick of Marius' constant love sick ramblings. Finally, Enjolras rose to his full height, moving to stand beside Marius, casting a glance at Eponine as he did so. She knew he could see stright through her, and she knew he was aware that the conversation was killing her.

"Marius, you are not longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher cause. Who cares about your lonely soul, we strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don't count at all."

There he was. The man of marble. The apollo. The statue that Eponine had come to know him as. There were various cheers from the students and Enjolras nodded, turning back to the map.

"Listen up everyone!" Eponine's head whipped around to see Courfeyrac standing with Gavroche by the top of the stairs.

"General Lamarque is dead." My brother called out. Silence fell on the room, and Eponine was sure that it was in fact so silent that the students would be able to hear her heart beating faster in her chest.

"Lamarque, his death is the hour of fate, the people's man. His death is the sign we await. On his funeral day they will honour his name with the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes. From their candles of grief we will kindle our flame. On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricades rise! The time is here. Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!" Enjolras called out, once again causing various cheers. Eponine stared at Enjolras. He certainly had a way with words, a way to put forward his point in the most poetic and beautiful way Eponine had ever heard.

"Let us take to the street with no doubt in our hearts!" Feuilly cried.

"But a jubilent shout!" Courfeyrac agreed.

"They will come one and all!" Lesgles interjected.

"They will come when we call." Enjolras finished, calmly. He once again turned back to the table and the map, the murmurs of chitter-chatter echoing around the room in waves.

"'Ponine!" Gavroche called, running over to her. "I've found Dobois and arranged a meeting with him. He said he will bring his goods, if you bring the money."

Eponine thanked Gavroche quickly and rushed over to the table where Enjolras was standing. As she approached Feuilly and Combeferre shot her smiles before she tapped gently on Enjolras' shoulder.

"Monsieur Enjolras, can I speak to you please?" She asked quietly. He nodded slightly, gesturing for Combeferre to take his place at the head of the table, and manouvering through the room with her until they found a quiet spot in the corner of the room to talk.

"Eponine, where did you go this morning? I woke and you were gone. Did you go home alone?" Enjolras asked, his eyes skirting the bruise on her cheek from the day before.

"No, I haven't been home yet. But Monsieur that is not what I came here to talk to you about." She said.

"What is it?" He asked, a frown crossing his face. Eponine glanced down at her hands, only now realising how bad it would sound if she told him she had been looking through his things.

"While you were asleep this morning, I read through some of the papers on your desk." She paused, waiting for the angry response she was sure was to come. But when he said nothing she glanced up at the apollo who gave her an encouraging nod. "I noticed that you have been planning this revolution, which is seems is now to come much sooner than any of us expected, yet you only have a grand total of twelve guns." Enjolras nodded, leaning back slightly and sighing. "Monsieur, you cannot win this revolution with twelve guns between you."

"And what do you suppose we do about it?" He sighed.

"Please, Monsieur, hear me out. I know of a man, he has worked with my father and the Patron-Minette on numerous occassions. His name is Dobois, and he works in trading blackmarket weapons. I took the liberty of setting up a meeting with him, if you don't mind." She explained. She once again waited for an angry comment about how she shouldn't meddle in things that were none of her business, but when she looked up into the eyes of the apollo she instead found he was grinning.

"You've found me more guns?" He laughed. It was strange hearing Enjolras laughing, and it turned the heads of many of the students.

"I found you more guns." Eponine laughed along with him, relieved that he was not angry with him.

"Gavroche tells me that the meeting is to be tomorrow night, the night before the barricades arise. I think we should both arrive early, to show that we -" Eponine began.

"We? Eponine, you are not coming with me." Enjolras inturrupted.

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Enjolras explanied.

"Excuse me? Monsieur, I can take care of myself. I will fight on the barricade by your side and I will go to this meeting. Besides, he has met me before and he knows my father well. If I'm there it's less likely that he'll try and con you." Eponine snapped, furious that he would try to stop her.

"I think I can handle it myself."

"Please, Monsieur, not to overstep my mark, but I believe I know better than you when it comes to black market deals. I've witnessed enough to know when someone is being over charged." Eponine stated again. "I'm coming."

"Fine." Enjolras sighed, smiling. He found her determination and stubborness quite appealing, and if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't really want to go to the meeting alone at all. He nodded, rising to his feet and turning back to the table, his path crossing with Gavroche who jumped into the seat next to Eponine.

"Did I hear you were avoiding going home? Do you need a place to stay?" He asked quietly. Eponine laughed, nodding and pulling her brother into a tight hug.


End file.
